


The Officer’s Crossroads (Major Spoilers!)

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Series: A Way Out: Fragments of Story [3]
Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: 1970’s, Brothers, Foreshadowing, Gen, Headcanon, Major Character(s), Major Spoilers, Male Protagonist, Mild Language, Police, Siblings, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, references future events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Vincent suspects something will go wrong.





	The Officer’s Crossroads (Major Spoilers!)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all mostly just head-canon! So it may or may not be accurate to canon!

“The _Orlov_?” Vincent said—It had been a little time after the initial briefing. “Who got it? How? When?”

Gary sighed, his brother had been off for a bit, spending time with Carol. But he understood that they were having... complications.

He didn’t blame him for not being around for the initial case review. Which had turned cold since the day it surfaced.

“Harvey Espinoza, and an accomplice, some nights ago. The morning after they found the display case empty and the guards murdered.” Gary said. “But there didn’t seem to be much struggle. Suggesting they were subdued and then killed afterward.”

“Who’s the accomplice? What do you have on him?”

Gary produced a video tape, pressing it into the room’s VCR.

He proceeded to fast forward the video. “Got ‘em on tape, a little fuzzy, but you can just barely make them out.” Gary pointed at a face on the glossy, grainy screen, “See—distinct face shape, tall and lean build, sideburns, black hair. This man has made his rounds before, been brought in, too. _Leo Costanzo Caruso_. Ring a bell?” Gary slipped his brother some shots of the aforementioned Leo character.

“Oh, right.” Vincent looked at the photographs. “Graduated to grand theft, eh?” He put the pile of photos down. “I never met him personally.”

“He’s not very cooperative. He prefers actions to words. So catching him would be a case of act first, talk later.” Gary snorted. “ _Naturally._ ”

Vincent thought for a time, tapping his fingers on the desk, “You think they might be looking for a buyer?” He piped up abruptly.

“What?”

“They’re looking to fence the Orlov. Otherwise, what’s the point in stealing it? The thing’s worth _millions_.”

“ _Shit_ , you’re right. But we’ll need to find them first. Where the hell could these two be hiding out?” Gary looked into the file again. “They couldn’t have left the state already...” he thumbed his moustache. “ _Could they?_ ” He looked at Vincent, waiting for his brother’s input.

“Well, first off. Their names could be traced. But I’m thinking that our pal Harvey might be using an Alias.” Vincent sighed. “Then there’s the matter of what we’ll do _after_ we find them...”

“Well,” Gary said. “If you don’t already have someone in mind, since they need a buyer...”

Vincent inhaled sharply. “ _Gary_ , it’s too risky.”

“You still don’t think of me as a real cop, do you?” Gary swivelled in his seat, looking at Vincent with crossed arms.

“That _isn’t_ what I’m saying.” Vincent sat on the desk. “You’re my only brother.” Vincent remembered the days of old—Gary graduating, getting his badge, Vincent welling with pride at his little brother.

But also worried for him.

He was an admirable actor, as well. And could improvise if needed. But Leo was well known, and dangerous. Who knew what could come of it.

“I’ve only been on the force for about five, six years, I know how it works, brother. I got this.” Gary winked. “And you’ll be monitoring me, so you’ll be there. Don’t sweat it.”

“Oh, I’ll be sweating bullets, Gary. Believe me.”

Gary laughed, in good spirits. “I don’t blame you.” He tucked the papers away. “You’re supposed to be my big brother, looking out for me. _Hah!_ ” He guffawed, “I’m thirty-nine, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, Vince. I promise.”

”You promise,” Vincent cast his gaze at the case file, “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!:
> 
> — Gary Moretti in my mind was an admirable actor and tended to project emotionally more than his stiffer, more disciplined brother.
> 
> — I decided that since Harvey didn’t have a specified surname, that he should have multiple aliases with different ones (I was fond of the surname “Espinoza”, which translated to “thorny”).
> 
> — I had fun with Leo’s name, as well. I chose Costanzo because of the general meaning behind it: “Steadfast”.
> 
> — I imagined Gary to be far more humorous and light in character, but still confident and observant.
> 
> — I wanted to imply that Leo had knocked the guards out and that Harvey had killed them afterward.


End file.
